


Initial D(ead by Daylight)

by ChibiTheKitsune



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Sex in a Car, Slow Burn, au: initial d, buckle ya fuckin seat belts kiddos!, cuz this is a..., dbd au, eventually, good lord this au came to me while i was listening to eurobeat while playing dbd its so s t u p i d, haha car go broom broom skrrt, in michael's car, initial D AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTheKitsune/pseuds/ChibiTheKitsune
Summary: Every day drivers are held captive by an adrenaline hungry beast who feeds upon the fear and excitement bred by the dangerous drag races they are forced to participate in each day. Even then, is it possible that in the gasoline-stenched and rubber-scourged roads that love can grow in the cracks of the asphalt like a resilient dandelion in a parking lot or driveway? Or will the heart of Jake Park be trampled over beneath the wheels of the realm?
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Running in the 90s

The Entity...nobody knows what it is, but everybody knows that it is fueled by raw adrenaline. It has assembled many people to partake in staring into the uncertain abyss of death every single day. All the drivers knew the streets that they would wake up at when inside their cars. How they are forced to drift and smell hot asphalt and burnt rubber...it got tiring, but when people were complacent was when the Entity throws them in for a loop.

Jake park awoke in his Hyundai Genesis Coupe, the street lamps stinging his eyes as he lethargicly drops his hand on the wheel. Did the Entity bring in someone new? This track looked very unfamiliar. He usually brought new drivers in twos, usually they were rivals... There was a girl wearing a particularly old style to Jake's left, but when he turned to the right...

Emotionless black pits for eyes on a pure white mask were staring at him, or so Jake thought. Or was he staring at the girl? Whatever, the cars look like they were from the 1970s. Pfft. Jake is so gonna win this. There was an eldritch noise, shooting everybody into action. Jake's spine chilled as he hit the gas, and they were off. The scent of gasoline hit as soon as all the drivers bolted off into the street.

Jake remembered when he first awoke in the realm. Drifting through his first deathmatches, trying to stay sharp though every twist and turn. He's much more experienced now but even then, getting use to a new setting is tough. One second he is in first place, the next he was almost ran off the road by one of those new 70s car people.

HSHAPE" the license plate on the back read. Jake grumbled as he put even more pressure on the gas, after this he has to find out just what that "HSHAPE" car is and who has it. Its probably the masked guy. After all, it was mostl likely a muscle car, but the girl? Why the fuck did the entity bring in an AMC Pacer? Then again the Entity let those legion kids drive a damn spray painted schoolbus they hijacked so at least the Pacer is more logical...

Jake just sighed and shook his head. He'd just have to remember to repair a taillight after the trial. That's it! He can still win this, right? But as it went on, every "skrrrt" and "vroom" and such...no progress. As he went closer to the girl with the pacer? She looked pissed off, the raw determination could be felt and it made Jake's heart drop. For a car as dinky as it looks, she can drive.

Jake finished in third place..3rd place with the Pacer in second. It stung, losing to a Pacer of all cars. Oh of all cars, why a Pacer? He sighed as his thoughts hung like a heavy cloud of exhaust suspended above the black tar streets of the various realms he drives before settling to become a part of the street itself. Jake sighed as he could feel his soul sputter like an engine without gas as he guessed his perks he installed into his trusty Hyundai isn't enough. Maybe he should go find the Pacer girl to see if she can give him some advice? He saw her by the fire pit, the one at the back of the place that the crew affectionately calls the Pit Stop.

"H-" He waved, a friendly smile on his face, only to be cast aside by the newest driver's firey interruption. 

"Where am I?" Her tone was curt and demanding. He was able to see her now. She glared at him with eyes like blue daggers, her hair was like fluffy wheat. Not bad to Jake, considering he bats for the same team. What he did not appreciate was the attitude. He sighed, trying to be understanding, he was new to this too. Though his win streak in trials was recently broken and he was more irritated and less inclined to talk to others than he usually does...well..usual for an introvert.

"You're in the fog. No one knows what it is, but its clearly disconnected from reality as we know it. Second of all, the Entity brought you here." He sighed. "We dunno what it is nor what it is capable of. We do know that it feeds off of adrenaline which is why it makes us participate in the drag races. Trials, we call em." He informed.

"So we can go home?" She asked as to which Jake shook his head, and her eyes widened as he swore he heard her gasp a little. After some back and forth, other survivors had to step in. She gets heated quickly. Shame, he thought. The trials will certainly eat her up. Jake himself crashed many a time from heated decisions. At least he got her name, Laurie...it has a ring to it.

Meanwhile Jake went to where the cars were parked. His eye drifted to the black 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS. It was a sleek little thing, but still powerful. "HSHAPE" the back plate read. So this is the car that managed to kill his win streak...interesting. He wondered if he had anything he hadn't heard of equipped on there. He kept looking, until he felt his spine chill.

There it was, the owner of "HSHAPE" staring at him.


	2. Gas Gas Gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake Park finally encounters the mysterious new guy! There's something odd but Jake cannot put his finger on it. What is it about the newbie that Jake cannot seem to grasp?

Jake looked back at the stark white face. It was obviously a mask, the eyes being as dark as the trials' winding trails. Is the hair on the mask even real? Even then, Jake could feel his heartbeat jump. Despite his parched throat, he tried to speak to the new driver standing before him.

"Oh hey there! Why..are you in the corner? Well..meh. I guess you're shy?"

...  
...  
...  
No response.

"Huh. I guess you cannot talk?"  
...  
...  
...  
Still nothing.

"Oh. Well, I guess you didn't want to talk, then. I was just wanting to see the car that won first place in the last trial." His laugh was weak, but he swore he heard an amused sound from the masked driver who now stands very slightly closer to him. "Its very good, I bet you put a lot into it to be this fast."

Ah hah! A slight head tilt from the masked driver. Whether that is a good or bad thing, that was what Jake could not tell. A deep unease crept into his stomach, the emotionless face staring at him. Was the driver curious? The blue coveralls made it hard to tell, but Jake was positive that the new driver was a dude. 

The way new guy's shoulders were broad, and his frame was large. Jake turned his eyes away, a little nervous. Or was it nerves? It wasn't like the fear of being knocked off the road, it was like..the fear you get from seeing someone you find alluring in a way. Jake's eye drifted down new guy's body, only to find new guy holding a wrench.

"Oh! You were hoping to do maintainance..ah. Sorry. Well..I'll leave you to it, then!" Jake attempted to smile but it came out as awkward and nervous. He mentally punched himself at that, the black haired boy went back to the little building. The Pit Stop. It was the only shelter that he and the many other drivers had. It had various clothes taken from everyone's lives before the trial, along with a fire pit in the back. 

And of course, there's a garage attached to it, where all the metal beasts slumber coldly until the engines warm them up for a trial. Jake felt a shiver when he exited said garage, like something was watching him. It was the same feeling when he first saw new guy. What even is new guy's name? Why does he not talk at all? Jake wondered if new guy was confused and trying to push others off so that he could think. Jake had seen people do the same thing that he thought new guy was doing. That was when it hit him...

He should check on Laurie. He went and searched the Pit Stop, his footsteps echoed eerily, still feeling that chill. Did the new guy really have that effect on him? Whatever. He had to check on the other new driver, maybe by now she mellowed out upon talking to the others that are much better with other people than he is. 

The door creaked, the outer screen door clicked, and he could see the pitiful attempts of becoming stars dancing on towards the sky. He sat down, watching as the sparks made desperate attempts to join their superior brethren who glitter the sky without even trying. No matter how many times the fire gives birth, no spark will ever become a star, dying to the wind before it can go be suspended in the heavens. 

Jake adjusted the blue scarf draped around his neck, and watched as other drivers turned to look at him, some smiling, some indifferent. However, he could see that the blue daggars of eyes he had met earlier, have now softened and settled into something more frightened and forlorn. He sighed as he sat upon the dingy log and cleared his throat.

"Hey." He spoke as the cold brushed up on his back, but the flames' air wrapped around his face, warming it gently. The fire pit at the Pit Stop was a safe haven for him and his fellow drivers to socialize before the Entity calls them to their vehicles once more to play in its little races. To the Entity, these people were nothing more than what hot wheels or micro machines were to a young kid. At least the drivers have each other? 

"Hey." He repeated but alas no response.  
...  
...  
...  
She gave him an annoyed glance, but the twinge of fear is obvious. Jake understood, most of the drivers he broke the news to usually did not want to talk to them for a bit. But alas it's the tradition of the Pit Stop. Jake breaks the bad news that they're stuck here, other drivers console the newbie. He went to go into the woods, until he heard the new girl.

"You don't get it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am naming all the chapters after eurobeat songs uwu


	3. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the new guy is new to Jake, he is anything but new to Laurie. Laurie knows him, he knows her, and she knows he is dangerous. As for Jake? His curiosity is even more fired up.

"You don't get it." Laurie said under her breath, causing Jake to turn around upon hearing her quiet venom in her words, her voice stinging his ears like a scorpion's tail. She looked impatient. How could anyone not know the danger that others are in upon her and the other new guy's arrival?

"What?" Jake looked at her with crossed arms as he huffed, wondering what's with her again.

"Did you not know who you were against?" She glared, ah, those are the daggars he is familiar with! "Do you know who the other new driver is!?" She spoke like she could not fathom anyone knowing them..but Jake thought for a moment as silence Penetrated the room. It was clear that she was talking about new guy, who he saw at the garage. He was slightly, no, very off putting to him. He acted weird but what is so different about him from the other drivers except the fact he's more aggressive?

With a sigh, Laurie was about to explain, until the Entity whispered. Ghastly tendrils flowed and wrapped around Jake. "Augh, again? Ugh. Tell me after the trial." He spoke at her with a glint in his eye, causing Laurie to roll her eyes at him. Jake blinked, and he was in the garage with his vehicle. His trusty Hyundai laid dormant inside of the garage while right next to it layed Meg's ferocious bright red 1991 Camero. 

"Well if it ain't crow boy..." Meg giggled upon seeing her friend was also called to the trial. 

"Well this one's gonna be a doozy." Jake retorted in good fun. Its glad to have a trial with familar faces until..

"EY FUCKOS!!!" A masked teen yelled before climbing into a rickety, slightly rusted school bus with spray paint scrawled all over it, followed by other masked kids.

Oh no.

Oh fuck.

If Jake had a gallon of gasoline for every time the Legion pissed him off, he would have enough to fuel his car for a thousand years. From yelling at drivers as they passed by, flipping off other drivers before hitting the gas and leaving people in the dust, and incessant cackling like hyenas. Jake could spend all day thinking of ways the Legion gets on his nerves.

"Dont let em get to ya, Jakie." A sympathetic voice told him.

"Thanks, Dwight." Jake could not help but smile slightly. 

"Maybe we can all have some tea after?" Another girl chimed in.

"Oh hell yeah!" Everyone looked excited at Claudette, she always made it easier to wind down after a trial. She knew how to snuff out adrenaline with her signature herbal teas and make it easy to rest up till the next trial. 

People worked on their cars, making sure that their add ons were in adequate condition, their oil was good, and other things. Jake installed a higher quality part that would hopefully make it so he could maintain better control while in higher speeds. He felt good about this trial, unlike last time.

The ash rolled in again, and everyone fainted, only to wake inside their purring vehicles on the snowy Mount Ormond Highway. He knew that he will have to be much more careful on this one than other tracks. He sighed as he recalled the last time he drove here  
He went off the track and almost died if it were not for the Entity healing his wounds when he was whisked back to the Pit Stop after the trial. He lucked out when he lost control at the end of that trial...he had died before in one of them. It is not pleasent.

He turned the radio on to drown the legionaries' middle school-esque insults. At first it was whispers of panicked voices, tortured souls begging that could be barely heard over the crushing static, then the music kicked in. Same music as usual, but thankfully the melody and lyrics are different. Jake could not help but to sing along under his breath...

"Deja vu, I just been in this place before.."

An indescribable noise that chilled his spine, compelling him and other racers to hit the gas, and they were off. He sped past Dwight, both of them sharing a nod in comradery, only to be head to head with Claudette. Many twists and turns littered the high mountain roads, and they can be narrow too.

The crafty Claudette used this to her advantage, drifting a little to block Jake's way during a turn, alas, Claudette slowed down upon trying to navigate an even narrower turn and Jake took quite the risk that had quite the reward. Claudette tried to gain the upper hand, but Jake was quick to move, blocking the way as he sped off.

He was on fire! He felt like he could potentially regain his win streak!!! He felt like he could rebuild it, until the dreaded rusty bus shown up. Frank Morrison was in the drivers seat, yelling something about Jake's car being gay. He snickered, pitiful attempt at trash talk. His car cannot be gay, its an inanimate object! The one driving it on the other hand, being Jake himself? That was true, and why get mad if its a true fact? It's like stating that the grass is green.

The Legion kids sped past him, with Joey, Julie, and Susie ever so gracefully showing their middle fingers. Great.. ah hah! A narrow pasaageway..He took to the side of the hill they're spiraling down, and Jake was on the wallward side. He was sandwiched between the rocks and the bus, but thankfully he prevailed. He knew how to weasel out of things when he was in a bind, it was his thing.

Now he was head to head with Meg for the rest of the way, and he was almost close to winning if it were not for him hitting something that was in the way. Ugh, the Entity needs to learn to smooth out its tracks. He was miffed as hell, but it was better than 3rd. He wondered if Laurie would even be willing to tell him how she managed to get her Pacer to be as fast as it is.

Whatever.

Back to the Pit Stop.

Jake was in a rather sour mood, so he went into the woods behind the Pit Stop, hoping to catch a glimpse of the crows that are always there. Upon entering the woods, he looked for the birds with feathers as dark as his hair. He needed to see them right now, he liked to think when he needed to see them, they could sense it and come forth. Ah, speaking of them now...

"Hello little one." He smiled sweetly upon the crow hopping off of its branch. He gently extended a gloved hand in hopes the bird may perch upon it instead, to his delight, the little guy did just that, lying there receiving head scratches before gently fluttering to his shoulder. The birds felt soft and gentle, Jake's favorite thing was to take off one of his leather gloves to feel the gentle feathers, the cool of the night nipping at his hand only to be warmed by the corvids he cared for.

Jake felt relaxed in the presence of the birds as he sat and looked at the many stars and full moon. It was peaceful and he felt zoned out, until feared cawing and frantic wings flapping brought him back to reality. He shot up, "Hey! What's wrong?" He asked, saddened that the crows would leave so soon. He really needed to be out with his birds to detox before seeing anyone at the fire pit. He sighed and turned around...

"Oh." His expression dropped. "Its you..." Laurie Strode stood in front of him, tapping a finger on her crossed arms.

"I assume this trial was a sour one?" She spoke in a condescending tone. 

"You scared the crows." Jake turned away from her.

"I don't care. Look, what I wanted to say before the whatever took ya to the track was really, really important." She sighed.

"Then tell." Jake could feel his patience running thin.

"Look masked dude, brown hair? From 2 trials ago? This..is not my first encounter with him. He is dangerous, very much so. Just please be careful because you've seen how ruthless of a driver he is."

Jake's heart dropped as his expression softened. "Well..thanks..but not your first? Ah, thats why you kicked my ass that trial." He laughed darkly. "Well, I'll be careful." His expression was blank as he told her flatly since truth be told, he is he's just gonna be as much of a competitive bastard as before. With that, he watched her walk off back with the others at the fire pit. He would have asked how she managed to get that Pacer to be so damn fast, but he just wanted to be alone right now.

The moon shone, and the crows came back! He felt content as he drifted off, fluffy crows by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, I consider this one of my weaker chapters. Sorry that New Guy(tm) does not appear in this one, but i hope that yall enjoy the Legion cameo along with appearances of Meg, Dwight, and Claudette!!!


	4. The Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has mixed feelings swirling deep within as he gives his vehicle some well needed tlc, Dwight checks up on him, and our nature loving driver sees someone again...

Jake awoke to the sound of crows cawing. While physical exhaustion was merely a fantasy in the Entity's realm, mental exhaustion certainly was real. As he slowly opened his eyes, he could see the campfire ablaze and people talking like usual. 

He wondered what the new guy was doing.

Wait.

New guy? The first thing he thought of was new guy? Usually he checked on his vehicle in the garage in case of going to any trials, but right now he's thinking of that masked driver in the blue coveralls. Laurie said he was dangerous but why? He wanted to slap himself mentally right now. Dude's a killer for fuck's sake.

Jake remembered when people started calling the more...aggressive divers, killers. It was a joke that somehow managed to stick for all this time they have been in the fog. Whether it was years or even weeks, time does not exist in this screwed up realm. And so they all drive, with no real destination other than the finish line. What was the goal of the killers? To make the trials harder than it already is? Whatever it may be, the Entity sure loves its patterns.

The noirette went to the garage, there was his Genesis Coupe, sleeping prettily underneath the dim fluorescent light. He went in and opened the hood, he had not had a good opportunity to really check his car's motor and other stuff too. As much as he was known as the saboteur (for slowing down opponents's cars with expertly breaking things on purpose, and not so expertly breaking things in his own car not on purpose), he still enjoyed giving his Genesis some tlc when he can.

Some of the most soothing things happen here in the garage. Many things such as lstening to things clicking into place. But the best feeling will always be the small weight of a crow that decided to follow along and rest upon his shoulder, only for it to caw and be startled when the car turns on and quickly realize the threat was not there, relived to return to the saboteur's shoulder. Nothing could really bring him back when he loses himself in the pleasing sounds of what's around him except...

A tap on the shoulder.

A flinch.

Jake quickly turned, fight or flight activated. "Oh, its you." He looked at the nervous leader of the group. He had no idea how Dwight became the leader of the group, was it because he was of the very first? The dude is skittish as hell, his only experience with any sort of fast driving was delivering pizza.

Dwight stepped back, not expecting the reaction that he gained from the friend of crows. "Uh...i was jus checking on you. You haven't really been at the campfire and I've been getting worried."

Jake sighed. "Thanks bro." He turned to the other driver in glasses. "I was at the woods, ended up falling asleep. Woke up and was zoned out for a bit. Sorry if i...kept ya waiting"

It was still a foreign concept to Jake, being cared for unconditionally. Jake's father was the head honcho of a company, and his brother thought he was being rebellious by taking the fancy foreign cars their dad owns for joyrides. Of course his brother tried to get him into it, saying that the "loser gets the winner stuff from the drive thru". 

Jake's brother thought he was beibg rebellious by listening to music with swear words, eating junk food that neither he or Jake was allowed to eat, and being a general asshat. Jake despised that. His brother deep down, still conformed through and through.

Jake's brother, his so called rebellion was listening to metal.

Jake rebelled by actually doing what he wished and thus listened to the sound of birdsong. 

The only thing he didn't mind in these trials was the scenery, and winning. As mixed as his feelings are, it felt good to be renowned and have others be proud of you. Alas, the boy who pines for nature knows very well he has to win for that admiration.

Yet Dwight still admires him even if he loses.

He wonders why that is as Dwight speaks to him.

"Hey, I can tell you got stuff on your mind." The geek of a leader smiled softly, offering the angsty woodsman kindness and patience. Dwight knows many of the drivers, how their minds work, and he uses it to not his own advantage but their own. 

Jake sighed. "Well, let's start with a few things, a broken win streak, a new killer and a new driver. Oh, and new driver warned me about new killer, yet how do I tell that I actually seen him around a couple times?? It's...wack. its just wack."

Dwight took Jake's hand, causing the other to flush a bit, only the most astute eyes could see it. As Dwight told him that his streak was bound to end and to tell Jake to not be so discouraged, and such.

Lo and behold, the recipient of Dwight's affections felt astute eyes upon him, but not knowing from where. He couldn't focus on Dwight's words, yet he smiled when the other gave him a pat on the back and took leave. With Dwight gone, he remembered his initial task, repairing the car. 

As Jake felt himself get lost in his task once more, a few minutes in and he already felt the need to turn around as he felt someone coming, yet he did not hear footsteps. He fought it, finishing his work on the motor, only to see a white mask looking down upon him.

"Oh. Its you again.." He could not helb but to smile ever so slightly at the "new guy" standing before him.

Does he even have a name? Why does he wear that? 

Jake has a lot of questions, but right now all he can do is feel pleasent despite another side of him telling him to worry.


End file.
